Fungal transcriptional activators named PrtT have been recently described in WO 00/20596 and WO 01/68864. These transcriptional activators were isolated from Aspergillus niger (A. niger) and Aspergillus oryzae (A. oryzae). These transcriptional activators of protease genes can be either used to improve a method for producing proteases in a fungal cell or to improve a method for producing a polypeptide in a fungal cell, wherein the polypeptide is sensitive for protease degradation.
The present invention provides novel PrtT fungal transcriptional activators, which have improved properties compared to the ones described in both earlier applications.